Gone With The Weave
"Catch that on a real note!" ― Shannon Gone with the Weave is the eighth episode of the tenth season of the Bad Girls Club. It aired on March 5, 2013. In this episode, Celebrity hairstylist, Derek J preps the girls for a fierce photo shoot. Stephanie and Rocky model in a photo shoot. Meanwhile, Shannon won't back down after being further condemned by Paula Synopsis Jenniffer enters the house after being put in the limo after a physical altercation with Rocky. Jenn calls out for Stephanie and explains what happened. Rocky runs out the limo, drops her shoes and runs upstairs to her room. Rocky puts on her fighting clothes and runs back downstairs. Rocky was leaving the make-up room when Jenn turned the corner to go down the hallway. Jenn and Rocky look at eachother and Jenn pushes Rocky. Rocky pushes Jenn back. Jenn then smacks Rocky and Rocky swung and punches Jenn, leading into an altercation. Valentina then jumps in, fighting Rocky. Stephanie is screaming and Shannon is trying to break the fight up. Valentina turns around and trys to fight Shannon.The fight then goes to the confessional room where they are pulling each others hair. Security broke the fight up and Rocky had Jenn's weave in her hand. After the fight, Rocky walks out of the confessional room and yells that she is done. Then, Valentina screams and tries to fight Rocky, but the security held her back. Then, security calls Jenn and they both go to the living room where the producer explains why Jenn is going home. Rocky gets excited about the news. Jenn explains that she is mad that she has to leave that she can't handle the goodbyes. Rocky then puts Jenn's weave on her head and go up to her picture and imitate her. Jenn packed her bags and went inside the cab and returned home. The next day, Paula, Stephanie, & Alicia are in the make-up room talking about the events that got Jenn sent home and how they are sad. In the kitchen, Rocky & Shannon started to talk about what happened too. Shannon finds a mark on her thigh from breaking the fight up. Alicia then walks into the kitchen where Shannon talks to her about Valentina jumping. Valentina walks into the kitchen and tells Rocky & Shannon that she did jump in and wants them to do something about it. All of the girls got ready for a wet t-shirt contest at Primal. When they arrive, celebrity hairstylist, Derek J, wants to invite the bad girls to model in his photoshoot. Then, the wet t-shirt contest begin and Shannon & Rocky are the only ones participating. Shannon goes and Valentina thinks that Shannon is looking like she is in a music video. Then, Rocky goes and explains that she isn't afraid to show her body. Paula is talking about how Rocky & Shannon look, thinking it is not pretty. Then, its time to vote and Stephanie thinks that Rocky should win, but another girl won over Shannon & Rocky. Back at home, Paula wants to have a conversation with Rocky alone, but Shannon comes along. Paula thinks that Rocky should base her own opinion and not listen to Shannon's opinion. Rocky tells Paula that she doesn't have beef with anybody. Paula explains why she think Rocky doesn't like her and then Shannon jumps in the conversation. Paula told Shannon that Rocky is capable of speaking for herself. Shannon jumps back into the conversation and Paula told her to stop. Paula then continues and talks about how she doesn't mess with Shannon. The next morning, Paula and Alicia are outside talking about Paula's dream she had the night before. Her dream was about Shannon & Rocky leaving because they were afraid of getting jumped. Then, Paula goes to Rocky's room and wakes her up to talk again. Rocky gets up and follows Paula. Behind Rocky of course is Shannon, following them. The go outside and Paula tells Shannon that she asked for Rocky and Shannon tells Paula that Rocky told her to come. Paula then tells Shannon that it doesn't concern Shannon. Then, Paula tells Shannon to go to the farthest couch. Shannon doesn't listen and sits on the couch across from the one Rocky is at. Shannon already knows that she is talking about her. Paula, along with Valentina and Alicia, talks to Rocky. After the conversation, Rocky comes to Shannon and talks to her. Today, the girls are going to Derek J.'s shop to model. The girls arrive and get their weave into their heads for the photoshoot. Derek J. announces that 2 of his girls decided to cancel on him so Rocky and Stephanie decide to be apart of it. Then, the girls go to a crowed place that is full of people who are gonna pick the best hairstyle. Then, everyone voted and Paula wins. Cast #Paula Hellens #Raquel “Rocky" Santiago #Stephanie George #Alicia Saaman #Jennifer “Jenn” Hardwick #Valentina Anyanwu #Shannon Sarich Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes